


Ladybird

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can you do a Tom Petty one where he like comforts the reader after she gets a tattoo for the first time and she’s not sure if she likes it? Like she was out with her friends and they called her chicken and said she wouldn’t get one so she did.'Of course! I have my tattoo booked for soon.





	Ladybird

You stand in the doorway, and Tom looks up at you, smiling.

“Hey, pretty little thing,” he says, and you swallow nervously, smiling. “How was your day out with the girls? You buy anything nice?”

“Oh, a- a couple of things. I, uh, bought a cute dress, but I’m going to have to take it in a little at the waist.” You clear your throat, and wonder exactly how you’re about to broach the subject. “What did you do?”

“Oh, just messin’ around. I wrote some lyrics, if you wanna read ‘em through. I don’t trust anyone but you, babe.” You smile, and then sit down next to him. “Oh, they aren’t finished right now, I’m just gonna put some polish on them-” His hand shoots out and grabs your wrist, and you flinch. “Babe, what’s this?!”

You swallow, and pull up your sleeve, fully exposing the white bandage, and he looks at you, fear in his eyes.

“Did you get hurt, baby? Did someone hurt you?”

“Uh… no. I…” You close your eyes, and then begin unwrapping the bandage. It’ll show Tom better than your words ever could. As you throw it aside, and then lift off the clingfilm, Tom tilts his head.

“Is that…”

There. Just below the soft bump of bone on your outer wrist – there’s a tiny ladybird. You got it in yellow and black, and you swallow nervously as Tom gently twists your arm, looking at it that way and this.

“They t-told me I wasn’t very rock ‘n’ roll. They were teasing me and then they said that a real rock ‘n’ roll girl would have a tattoo, at least. So I…” You swallow again, and find yourself grinding your teeth. “I just walked in and they had a free slot and I… I got him. It.”

“Him?” Tom says, still looking at it. “It’s cute. As hell.”

“He’s a him. I don’t know. Maybe I should name him,” you say, and he nods.

“Did it hurt?”

“It… pinched. Really bad.” You were actually surprised by how much it  _didn’t_  hurt. “But not too much.” He nods again, still staring at it, and then smiles.

“It’s real cute. Sorry. He’s cute.” He leans forward and kisses you. “Well, we better put some more saran wrap on that, then we can keep it safe.” You smile.

“You like it?”

“I think you’re a dumbass for cavin’ into your friends, but yeah. I like it, a lot,” he grins, and you feel yourself flush. “Now, come on. And I’ll remember to be extra careful.” 


End file.
